1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new remote control handset, in particular to a remote control handset for navigating a user interface of an entertainment device. The present invention also relates to a method of navigating a user interface, in particular, a method of navigating a user interface for an entertainment device using a remote control handset.
2. Description of the Related Art
Remote control devices are currently used to control various functions of an entertainment device, such as a television. As entertainment devices become more complex (for example by having a large number of television, radio and/or IPTV channels available, and being able to output a variety of formats, such as photographs, music, video and the internet), it has become increasingly common to use a remote control handset for navigating a user interface. In this way, the remote control handset can be used to control various functions of and options available to the entertainment device.
The present invention recognises that in presently available remote control handsets, the various control surfaces and buttons which are provided do not intuitively correspond to the interface with which the remote control handset is interacting. That is to say, there is currently no logical link between the structure of the remote control handset and the user interface which is being used to control. Thus, the user of such a remote control handset is required to move their attention between the remote control handset and the user interface in order to navigate the user interface using the remote control handset.